1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water heater, and more particularly to a method for examining water heater safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water heater usually has problems such as aging or malfunction because of time or environment. An aged or malfunctioning water heater has poor efficiency in heating that it needs more gas to heat water to a desired temperature. It wastes energy and increases expense for the user.
In addition, the aged or malfunctioning water heater may still encounter other problems such as incomplete combustion and gas leakage. These water heaters may cause dangers to human life.